


The keratin city logging incident

by Arinkitty777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinkitty777/pseuds/Arinkitty777
Summary: 2018 on july. 6 members of the keratin city logging company dissapeared while working in keratin woods





	

2018 on july. 6 members of the keratin city logging company dissapeared while working in keratin woods, also known as shadow woods. this is report from a member of the search and rescue party that was sent to find the missing loggers.  
I was one of 5 people in the search party, plus 3 dogs. I'd like to say that I took the case purely for business. but the truth is that my sister was one of the loggers gone missing. it was a bright windy day. we arrived at the edge of the forest at noon. the grass around us was dotted with stumps. we followed them to the truck. It had couple of logs loaded on it. We investigated the area. There was no evidence or sign of struggle. It was so strange, as if they had dissapeared into thin air. We set the dogs on the area, They caught the scent of the loggers. And we headed into the forest. many trees began to surround us pine, birch, oak and others I couldn't name. Soon the vegetation had gotten so thick it was if the wind and sun had dissapeared. I had never been this deep into the forest before, I kept seeing shadows out of the corners of my eyes, but I kept them fixed on the path the the dogs were leading us. We came to a clearing where the dogs barked madly at a row of 6 small trees. I went up to one to investigate. the tree was thick and oddly shaped, the wind seemed to be back now in the clearing as it gently ruffled my hair and the tree's branches. I pressed my hand against the bark, it felt smooth, soft and was.... moving? I moved my face nearer, and an eye snapped open, staring directly at me. My heart rattled on the bars of my ribcage, I suppressed a scream like a muzzled wolf trying to howl. the "wind" rustling was actually labored breathing coming from a hole under the eye, that hole was a mouth, with wooden teeth. It spoke to me "I hate splinters" it said in a slow, quit voice, "It feels like a million splinters" I turned and saw branch arms with twig fingers closing around me, It was going to grab me. I ducked and rolled away. everyone was screaming and the dogs were howling. Then It appeared, huge shadows starting moving arcoss the trees. small shadows writhed in the bushes. the huge shadows started becoming solid, taking on a recocnisable form. until a enourmas black wolf towered above us, blotting out the sun. It was bigger than an elephant and taller than the trees. It pointed it snout upwards and let out a horrible, bloodcurdling howl.  
I ran  
I ran out of the clearing as fast as I could, faster than iv'e ever ran before. I didn't know wether it was branches or claws that whipped across my face. I didn't know where i was running, But I knew the forest had to end eventually. And it did. I'm the only one who made it out of there. I know you probably don't beleive me. I don't blame you, I wouldn't beleive me either. Perhaps I just went crazy and killed everyone in there. But what I know for sure is I came out and they didn't. There is somthing evil in that forest. So please, heed my warning  
Stay out of keratin woods.


End file.
